Urs
Battle Fantasia =Urs= Overview Well I guess I'll Post what i know about URS cause I am really enjoying this game Urs (The Hero!) Gameplay: Urs plays similarly to your standard shoto from street fighter 2. He has a strong zoning game. Easy(ish) combos good damage and a plethora of good normals make him a strong and balance character. Make sure you use his zoning game to your advantage. After knockdown start with the standard safe cross up , high, low, combo throw game we are all used to playing. Special note: urs throw has extra cool down time so don't whiff those throws! Okizeme Your standard high/low/throw game. Don't forget bating wakeup with Gachi can be important and Urs has strong Gachi combos. Urs has an overhead in 6c (can be charged to unblockable) and I believe his is 6b also an overhead. I prefer the 6c. Also j.b is his crossup and can be setup as a safejump most easily off of DP though shoulder tackle works, it's just harder to time. Important normals 5b - nice standing poke goes foward a little chains into 6c overhead 6b - i think this is the other overhead... 2b - hits from a long way away and is fast. Can be used to punish hard to punish things. Also is the starter for most of your basic combos. 5a - can be used as anti-air or just a general quick normal 5c (close) - gives frame advantage on hit just an all around great normal I cancel into fireball on block alot to continue pressure 5c (far) - kinda slow poke, but the range is good. I use it alot in the general footsie game. Cancel into fireball can be good.. watch out for 6+gatchi attempts and cancel into DP if they try it! (this won't always stop it but it can work.) 6c - long range overhead. Kinda slow but mix it into your game. can be fully charged to unblockable but that will probably not happen except against newbies. Important chains 2b into itself Also cahins into 2a... though I just use 2b cause it hits further. 5b, 6c standing attack into overhead.. kinda gimmicky but can work. j.a, j.c... I don't use it but meh can be good against air gachi Extra Heat Chains(thanks Deadly Magneto from SRK 5B, 2B 5B, 5D 5B, Far 5C 5B, 2C Close C, 2C The Specials (thanks Nonoho or Currey Allergy) Barify Shot 236+A/C - The fireball! A goes slower travels less distance, C goes faster travels further. Lots of frame advantage when these hit you can combo a far c off it or a variety of other things. On block it seems decent as well. Barify Blade 623+A/C - The DP your basic dp move, the light one is quicker doesn't go as high the fierce one adds hits but won't always knockdown if you don't get all the hits. D one is super cancelable. Zero Yon Glide 214+B/D - Urs climes on his sword and flys foward. Hits multiple times. Fierce one goes further may take a little longer to startup. Safe on hit. Can be safe on block if distanced right. I've had the fierce one go over crouch blocking people and cross them up... but don't count on that cause then its punishable.... Overall its a very easy combo move and can be a decent poke due to quick startup. Onsoku Tackle 236+B/D - Very fast tackle! D one goes further... I don't quite understand if this is safe on block or not... I think I've been punished for it, but the timing seems really strict. This move will go through projectiles but not right away! It cannot be canceled into I believe. Counter hit wall bounces allowing for a juggle. Great heat mode starter! The Supers Ba-ku-o-n Roadmaster 236236+A/C - General combo super... not really a good reversal or anything but good for combos. Basilisk Burst 236236+B/D - kind of like a shinryuken... but it just is a hit. Has decent frame advantage on block but not really a good reversal. Limited combo oppurtunities. Damage isn't spectacular.... but whateva it is what it is. C-c-c-combosssss BNB 1. Cr.b x 2 xx 214+lk (very easy combo doesn't knockdown decent for pressure, doesn't hit from the max distance of cr.bx2 but is safe on block if done from that far away. 2. Cr.b x 2 xx 623+HP (easy enough but distance specific if your too far away it wont hit or the first hit will hit but the rest won't and it won't knockdown... though if this happens you can always super cancel into 236x2+p and get the roadmaster.....) 3. Cr.b x 2 xx 236x2+p (basic combo into the roadmaster super nice basic hit confirm) 4. Cr.b x 2 kara cancel third cr.b into 236+k (hard combo to time right, I miss it alot though I havent really practiced it.... Its his best combo imo as the knockdown is nice and it hits from the tip of the cr.b. Of course works from one cr.b as well if your trying to punish something) Punishment stuff cr.b is quick and hits from far away so this into roadmaster or shoulder tackle is optimal. If they whiff something big you can also try far c into 214+d or roadmaster... though the timing for C is hard since it's slow. anti-air stuff cr.C is godly anti-air and can be canceled into dp for an easy combo or if you wait a step you can also use the 236x2+k super (basilisk burst) but it's harder to time that way and the C won't always work cause it will often trade. st.a also can work for this purpose. Random pressure stuff... I do alot of far C into 236+c or 236+a for pressure.. if a random 236+c or a hits you can combo it directly into roadmaster or shoulder tackle if your fast. You can also do dash up c into roadmaster. Heat Combo basic heat combo off of like a gachi or just random heat activation is 236+b or d, 214+b, 623+c... alternatively after the 214+b you can try and tack on a cr.C or st.a and go into dp or basilisk burst if you have more meter. can also heat combo off a wall bounce D.... or counter hit 236+b or d Low gachi combo jumping C, 5b, far C xx roadmaster is what I do.... Gachi combo without heat - j.c 2.c xx dp+c.. there may be something better but I don't really know. Theoretically.... if you hit them with a counter hit tackle out of the air you should be able to juggle another tackle and then a dp.... but timing would be super tight. Combos Provided by AtTheGates (translated from Japanese BBS) there's a tutorial vid for URS on the jap wiki. combos are: close C actually links into 3D for knockdown. j.D, c.C, 214B - 662 dam. (no knockdown) j.D, c.C, 214D - 805 dam. (no knockdown) j.D, c.C, 623A - 759 dam, techable (but can knock down at least) j.D, c.C, 623C - 885 dam, techable ("") you can also kara cancel the 6C after 5B gatling. for example: 2B,2A,5B, 6C kara cancel into 236B or 23623A you can combo after basilisk burst - 5C, 236A for a techtrap. - 623A+B+D for HEAT up dragonpunch (knockdown & HEAT up, continue pressure) - another basilisk burst (only good when it's a kill combo) wow, everything i just typed up is gone. i think it was: counterhit 5D or 236B/D stuff: CH 236B/D or 5D, then: 236B/D (techable) 3D (knockdown) far C, 236A (if they tech, they land in the fireball - pressure string) 23623B upper gachi drive combos: 6G, j.D, \/, j.C, \/, j.D, techable 6G, j.D, \/, j.C, \/, 623Ahit - slightly better damage than above, techable 6G, j.D, \/, j.C, \/, 5D - knockdown, better damage than above 6G, jump back + heat, 214B, 236B, 214B, 236B, 214B, 623A - knockdown, 877 damage, 1 stock 6+G+HEAT (yeah, that works), j.D, \/, j.C, \/, j.D, \/, 623A knockdown, 862 damage, 1 stock fullscreen: 6G, jump forward + HEAT, j.D, \/, walk forward, C, walk forward, D, 236B, 214B, 623A - 1075 dam, knockdown, 1 stock. fullscreen needed. some 6G combo from the end of the video (might be hard): 6+G, heat up 236A, 214B, 623A - 1224 dam (!), knockdown, 1 stock lower gachi drive combos: fullscreen: 3+G, j.D, \/, 5B,5D,2D,3D, 214B - 808 dam, techable into corner: 3+G, j.D, \/, 5B,5D,2D,3D, 23523B - 1251 dam, knockdown, 1 stock into corner: 3+G, jump forward, HEAT, j.D, chain j.C, \/, 5B,5D,2D, karacancel C? into 236B, 214B, 623A - 1077 dam, knockdown, 1 stock HEAT up combos: c.C (vs. crouching opponent), link 236+B+A+C (heat up shoulder), 236A, 214B, 623A - 1372 damage, knockdown, 1 stock final clip shows that far C is hit confirmable into 23623A.